


KRISTAL AIR - LEGENDA DESA ELAIRE

by letoilepourtoi



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Elemental Magic, Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, Mystery
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2019-11-14 20:37:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18059645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letoilepourtoi/pseuds/letoilepourtoi
Summary: Hatsune Miku adalah pengendali air yang berbakat sejak lahir, suatu hari desa Elaire terserang mantra hitam yang membuat sebagian warga desa membeku, namun mantra tersebut tidak berlaku bagi keluarga Miku. Karena itu, ia bertekad untuk menghilangkan mantra hitam dengan kristal air yang melegenda. Namun ditengah perjalanannya ia bertemu dengan "Phantom" yang berusaha menggagalkan visi Miku.





	1. Intro

KRISTAL AIR

LEGENDA DESA ELAIRE

> Sampai kapanpun, kalau tidak ada yang membuktikannya, legenda hanyalah legenda (Hatsune Miku)

 

**INTRO**

Namaku Hatsune Miku, lahir dengan kemampuan mengendalikan elemen yang tentunya tidak semua orang bisa mendapatkannya dengan mudah. Kedua orang tuaku selalu mengajarku untuk melatih emosi dalam diriku agar dapat menggunakan elemen air secara maksimal demi kepentingan desa. Ketika usiaku 8 tahun, aku sudah bisa mengendalikan air hujan yang turun, aku bisa memisahkan air yang baik untuk kegiatan sehari-hari dengan air yang baik untuk kegiatan pertanian desa. Aku merasa, menjadi pengendali air adalah hal yang menyenangkan sampai saat aku menginjak usia 13 tahun, aku mengalami kegaglan. Aku terbawa oleh elemen airku dan semua bagain tubuhku menjadi air. Apapun yang aku lakukan, tidak ada hasilnya. Aku hanya kumpulan air berbentuk tubuh gadis. 2 tahun lamanya aku berusaha mengembalikan tubuhku.

Usia 16 tahun tubuhku baru bisa kembali seperti semula. Kekuatanku semakin bertambah, dan aku bisa mengontrol kapan aku menjadi air sepenuhnya atau hanya sebagian saja. 18 tahun aku dinobatkan menjadi putri kerajaan, karena kedua orang tuaku sudah harus pensiun. Tugas ku semakin berat, untungnya kakaku, Mikuo selalu mendukngku dan terus melatih kemampuanku.

Kini di usia ku yang ke 20 aku sudah bisa membuat berbagai ramuan untuk pengobatan, aku bisa membuat binatang dari air untuk sekedar menemani kakek dan nenek yang merasa kesepian, tidak hanya itu aku pun sudah bisa menguasai elemen air sepenuhnya termasuk untuk berperang.

.

Sekeliling desa telah aku pasang pelindung dari gelembung yang tak kasa mata. Gelembung ini sanggup bertahan selma 30 tahun lamanya, ia bisa menyaring udara yang bersih dan tidak tercemar, ia juga bisa menahan serangan dari hewan-hewan liar apapun itu. Sayangnya, aku melewatkan satu titik terpenting. Saluran air suci, yang berada di dalam istana. Setiap orang dapat mengambil air dari sana sebebasnya, karena air itu tidak akan habis sampai selamanya. Karena terlalu berfokus pada kondisi diluar istana, seorang penyusup dapat dengan mudah menyamar dan masuk ke desa dan ia memberikan mantra pada aliran air suci.

Saat ini hampir sebagian warga desa menjadi patung es. Hanya aku dan keluargaku saja yang tidak terkena dampaknya. Kakaku berusaha menetralkan air suci, ibuku berusaha mencairkan warga desa yang telah membeku, sementara ayahku memperketat sistem kerajaan dan desa agar tidak ada penyusup lagi disaat sistem pertahanan kerajaan lemah.

Maka dari itu, aku, Hatsune Miku, telah membulatkan tekad untuk mengikuti legenda "kristal air" meskipun belum ada yang pernah melihat bentuk kristal yang sebenarnya, aku yakin dan percaya aku dapat menemukan kristal tersebut. Legenda akan terus menjadi legenda sampai ada yang merubahnya, dan orang yang akan merubahnya adalah aku.

Legenda kristal air telah aku dengar sejak lama, bahkan sejak usiaku yang masih sangat muda. Konon katanya disebuah tempat terdalam di dasar laut ada pohon besar yang tumbuh disana. Didalam bagain pohon itu terdapat banyak kristal, namun hanya ada 4 kritstal yang asli dan mewakili empat elemen di planet jupiter ini. Empat elemen itu adalah air, api, udara, dan tanah. Belum pernah ada yang mendapatkan keempat kristal itu, walaupun sudah pernah ada yang melihat pohon di dasar air itu namun mereka tidak bisa mendekati pohon itu. Hanya orang dengan kemauan yang tulus dan hati yang bersih saja bisa menemukan kristal yang sebenarnya.


	2. Tukang Kayu

**TUKANG KAYU**

Tetesan air mentes dari ranting pohon dan semak yang dimana Mikuo berada. Rambut hijau toscanya sangat basah, seperti orang yang baru membersihkan rambutnya. Ia membasuh wajahnya dengan tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya memegang kendi kosong.

"Miko, lihatt! Aku bisa buat kembang air sekarang hihihi" Miku tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah. Mikuo tersenyum memandang keceriaan adik semata wayangnya.

"Iya sih, Mi tapi sekarang kamu harus beresin semuanya. Kan kasihan kalau ada yang mau lewat sini nanti." Mikuo menghampiri Miku yang masih kagum akan kemampuannya.

"Tenang, Miko, aku bisa beresin ini sebelum kamu sempet kedip tiga kali!" gadis berkucir dua itu membelakangki kakaknya tanpa menunggu balasan atas pernyataanya tadi.

"O—okee.."Miku mulai menghitung.

"Satu kedip.." Ia merentangkan tangannya, mengarahkan kedua telapak tangannya ke udara, menutup matanya lalu menarik nafas. Semua percikan air bahkan genangan air yang ada di sekeliling mereka terangkat keudara dan berputar di atas kepala Miku. Bahkan air yang menempel di rambut Mikuo pun ikut terangkat. Mikuo ikut melihat ke atas menyaksikan pemandangan yang begitu indah diatasnya. Sekali-kali cahaya matahari memantulkan pelangi dari bola-bola air tersebut.

"Dua kedip.." Miku membuka matanya, ia tersenyum dan menyatukan kedua tangannya. Bola air itu kemudian bergabung dan menjadi satu bola air yang besar.

"Miku, kalau kamu gagal, hari ini kamu traktir aku makan di kedai ya hahaha.." Mikuo tertawa sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada lalu mengambil beberapa langkah mundur. Ia tau, adiknya sering melakukan satu kesalahan di tahap ini, yang berujung bola itu jatuh dan membasahi Miku.

"Siap-siap kendi ya Miko! Hitungan tiga aku kembaliin airnya." Miku masih membelakangi Mikuo.

"H—hei, a—apaa Mi?" Mikuo panik. "TIGAAA!" Seketika Miku membaikan badan sambil mengayunkan tangan kanannya ke arah Mikuo. Bola air pun bergerak mengikuti tangan Miku.

.

.

Mikuo menutup matanya, namun aneh. Badannya tidak basah sedikitpun. Ia membuka matanya perlahan. Terkejut. Gelombang air itu tepat berada didepan mukanya. Kendi kecil yang berada ditangan kanan Mikuo bergoyang perlahan. Miku menarik posisi kuda-kudanya dan mengarahkan gelombang air itu agar masuk kedalam kendi.

"Wouw, Miku kamu..." belum sempat Mikuo melanjutkan kalimatnya, gemuruh tepuk tangan terdengar dari belakang semak-semak.

"Hebat tuan putriiii!"

"Putri Mikuuuu!" tidak lain itu adalah apresiasi dari para pemotong kayu yang tidak sengaja melihat Miku berlatih. Kedua mata saphire Miku selalu berbinar setiap mendengar penduduk desa yang memujinya.

"Ahaa terima kasih.. tapi maaf, aku mohon jangan beri tahu pada siapapun ya, kami pamit!" Mikuo mengedipkan satu matanya lalu menarik Miku yang asik menerima pujian, keluar dari hutan. Suara tepuk tangan mengiringi perjalanan mereka keluar dari hutan.

"Yahh, Iko, padahal aku lagi asik dadah-dadah tuh.." Miku sedikit kesal.

"Yaa, mau bagaimana lagi, kalau keterusan nanti kamu jadi sombong loh." Mereka berhenti tepat didepa gerbang masuk hutan.

"Hmm, bisa jadi.. tapi yauda deh, yu ke kedai ramen. Kan ada yang kalah taruhan. Hahahaha.." Miku berjalan melewati Mikuo yang masih menatapnya.

"Hufff.. ya udah deh.." mengakui kekalahan, Mikuo berjalan mengikuti langkah kaki adiknya yang kegirangan. Tawa dan canda Miku bersama Mikuo adalah pelengkap sore hari desa Elaire yang penuh dengan kicau burung pipit.

Kemeja putih dan jas hitam andalan Mikuo selalu ia kenakan walaupun sekedar melatih kemampuan Miku. Sementara gadis berusia 20 tahun itu selalu menggunakan dress putih selutut lengkap denan jubah biru laut yang selalu ia bawa kemanapun ia pergi. 3 tahun perbedaan usia tidak menjadi penghalang bagi Miku dan Mikuo untuk saling membantu dan mendukung satu dan lainnya.

 


	3. Petani Air

**PETANI AIR**

Dua hari lamanya telah berlalu, hari ini Mikuo mendapat tugas untuk mengunjungi desa Lindy. Sebagai pangeran, tugas ini sudah menjadi salah satu kewajibannya. Desa Lindy sudah berkerabat dekat dengan Desa Elaire, banyak penduduk desa yang berjualan disana dan sebaliknya.

"Mi, aku titip desa ya, cuma sebentar kok." Mikuo mengikat jubah birunya. Ia memakai sarung tangan putih dan merapikan pakaiannya.

"Hehe.. tenang, semua aman terkendali." Gadis itu menaruh tangan kanannya di dada kiri kemudian membungkukan badannya sejenak. Pagi hari di desa Elaire semakin hangat berkat tawa canda mereka berdua.

"Tuan muda, Lovi sudah siap.." salah satu penjaga istana menghampiri Mikuo.

Lovi adalah serigala air yang Miku ciptakan, ia tidak bernyawa dan terbuat dari air yang Miku beri mantra. Ukurannya cukup besar untuk membawa satu orang di punggungnya. Lovi hanya dapat mematuhi perintah Miku, jika keadaan mendesak, ia akan berubah menjadi senjata air sesuai dengan keperluan saat itu.

"Ah, Wiliem, terima kasih, biar selanjutnya aku saja ya.." Miku menghampiri Wiliem, salah satu penjaga istana yang bertugas menjaga Lovi.

"Baik, tuan putri, saya akan siapkan pengawal untuk Tuan Mikuo." Ia membungkuk kemudian bergegas menuju istana.

Miku berjalan menghampiri Lovi. Serigala itu tidak memiliki mata, namun Miku sudah memberi mantra air khusus agar Lovi pergi mengikuti aliran air. Gadis berambut tosca itu menyentuh kepala Lovi dengan tangan kanannya. Ia mengucapkan beberapa patah mantra pelengkap. Tak perlu menunggu lama, tubuh lovi yang transparan kini tersirat warna biru laut dan putih susu. Ia berlali mengelilingi Miku dengan ekor yang terus dikibaskan.

"Ahahaha.. Loviii, temenin Iko ke Desa Lindy yaa." Hanya satu kalimat yang dapat Mikuo dengar dari kejauhan sebelum Lovi berlari menghampiri dirinya.

"WAAA! Mikuuuu!" Lovi dengan semangat menjilati jubah Mikuo.

Dengan sigap, Miku mengarahkan telunjuknya pada Mikuo dan menarik semua air yang ada di sekujur tubuhnya kearah Miku. Kumpulan air itu melayang diatas jari telunjuk Miku.

"Lovi.. Freiorize!" Seketika tubuh Lovi memiliki bulu dari es, ekornya dikibaskan seperti percikan air.

"Mikuo Hatsune." Suara berat yang berwibawa menyapa Miku dan Mikuo dari belakang.

Semua penjaga yang berada disana langsung membungkukan badan, suasana pun menjadi sepi, tidak ada tawa ataupun yang berbincang sedikitpun. Langkah kaki terdengar semakin dekat seakan semua rumput dan tanah mempercepat pergerakan kaki laki-laki tersebut.

"AYAHHH!" Teriak Miku dan Mikuo bersamaan. Keduanya melompat mengampiri ayah mereka yang adalah seorang raja desa Elaire.

Suasana kembali hidup seperti biasa, ketegangan sementara telah usai. Sudah 3 bulan sang raja berkelana megunjungi kerajaan dan desa tengangga yang memerlukan bantuan. Tidak heran jika reaksi keduanya seperti anak kecil yang mendapatkan permen. Namun ketiganya tidak lepas akan tugas yang harus dijalani, mereka kembali pada tujuan awalnya. Setelah sang raja memberi pesan pada Miku, ia kemudian mengantar anak pertamanya sampai jalan utama akses keluar masuk desa.

"Miku, ayah akan pergi antar kakakmu sebentar, selama ayah pergi, tolong kamu cek kabar para petani air ya. Belakangan ini ada beberapa masalah disana. Kita akan bertemu lagi disana ya." Ia mengelus kepala Miku lalu bergegas pergi bersama rombongan yang telah siap.

.

.

Gemuruh air terjun semakin jelas saat Miku dan rombongan memasuki wilayah pertanian air. Beberapa percikan air terlihat menempel pada rambut pajang Miku yang tertiup angin. Suara terompet pun terdengar menyambut tamu kehormatan.

"Tuan Putri! Tepat sekali waktunya, mari ikut saya menuju lumbung air.." seorang gadis dengan berlian diatas kepalanya menyapa Miku setibanya di ladang.

"Lapiisss, panggil aja aku Miku, udah berapa kali aku bilang." Miku berbisik ditelinga gadis itu sembari merapikan pakaiannya.

Sepertinya perkataan Miku tidak didengar oleh Aoki Lapis. Ia adalah salah satu pengendali air yang juga terkenal akan kemampuannya mengubah air menjadi berlian seperti yang ada di atas kepalanya.

"Permisi, putri Miku mau lewatttt, permisiiiii..." Lapis menghalau para petani yang ingin melihat Miku secara langsung. Bagaimana tidak, jadwal Putri yang begitu sibuk membuat Miku tidak bisa bermain sebebas dulu lagi.

"Ahaa.. permisi ya semuanya.." Miku tersenyum malu-malu. Rambut toscanya yang dikucir terlihat begitu indah ketika angin meniup penutup kepala Miku.

Pertanian ini sudah banyak berubah sejak terakhir kali Miku berkunjung. Hamparan petak air tertata dengan rapih menjadi pemandangan terindah yang Miku lihat pagi ini. Sekelompok anak kecil yang sedang mencoba memanen air begitu asik, tidak peduli walau pakaian mereka sudah basah. Pepohonan hijau menjadi penyejuk wilayah pertanian ini. Tentu banyak kenangan yang Miku alami bersama Lapis kala bermain bersama dibawah pepohonan yang rindang. Diakhir hamparan petak air terlihat jelas air terjun yang sangat tinggi. Pantulan pelangi tidak pernah pudar dari air terjun Nirmala ini.

"Heii, Mikuuu ayoo masuk, ngelamunnya nanti aja ada yang lebih penting nih." Lapis menghampiri Miku yang takjub akan keindahan tempat tinggalnya.

.

.

Lumbung air ini terbuat dari batuan es kokoh seperti kristal. Tentunya Lapis yang berada dibalik desain lumbung ini. Tepat berada di samping air terjun, namun begitu berada di dalam, suara air terjun tidak terdengar sama sekali. Begitu kedap suara. Tangki penyimpanan air berjajar rapih dikanan dan kiri ruangan. Beberapa orang berlalu-lalang membawa keranjang berisi air. Sesekali mereka membungkukan badan saat berpapasan dengan Miku.

"Waa, cantik sekali.. kemampuanmu semakin hebat ya.." Miku memuji Lapis dengan tetap berjalan disampingnya. Gadis berhiaskan permata itu hanya tersenyum mendengar pujian teman masa kecilnya.

"Jadi, apa yang mau kamu obrolin?" Miku berhenti ditengah ruangan. Sesekali memandang tangki air dan lantai yang mengkilap.

"Mi, makasih ya sebelumnya kamu udah mau dateng jauh-jauh kesini. Jadi masalah ya—"

"Sebentar, ini terlalu terbuka buat ngomongin hal yang penting." Miku menjentikkan jarinya. Es yang berada di bawah kaki kedua gadis itu mencair lalu berubah menjadi sepasang kursi dan sebuah meja, lengkap dengan cangkir dan teko. Miku menyentuh meja airnya, dan meniup tangannya yang basah itu. Gelembung transparan pun muncul. Ia mengelilingi kedua gadis dan memasukan mereka kedalamnya.

"Oke, aku selesai. Lanjut lagi." Miku duduk. Ia menumpakan air kedalam cangkirnya tanpa melihat Lapis yang takjub akan apa yang ia alami. Kemudian Lapis duduk didepan Miku.

"Ehm— belakangan ini, ada beberapa petani yang kasih laporan, udah tiga kali mereka lihat ada cahaya aneh dari puncak Nirmala. Belum pernah ada yang bisa sampai ke atas sana sebelumnya. Kami, para petani belum bisa pastiin itu apa, tapi kamu bisa bantu kami buat cek engga, Mi?

"Setau aku, yang ada di atas air terjun itu tempat tinggal pegasus.. hanya orang terpilih aja yang bisa lihat dia. Apa hampir semua petani bisa lihat cahaya itu, Pi?"

"Jangankan petani, aku aja bisa kok. Tapi aku ga percaya kalau pegasus itu ada, Mi. Maaf, tapi itu cuma cerita pengantar tidur aja buat aku."

"Ga masalah, mungkin spekulasi aku juga salah, tapi siapa yang tau kalau kita belum liat kesana kan? Nanti malam kita sama-sama naik ke atas Nirmala. Aku perlu dua orang petani buat ikut keatas juga. siapatau diatas sana ada jenis air baru yang bisa berguna."

"Emang ga salah ya kamu jadi Putri, siap Putri Miku! Aku akan antar kamu ke penginapan terbaik disini ya."

"Hahaha Lapis, kamu ga pernah berubah." Miku menjentikan jarinya sebanyak dua kali. Gelembung penghalang serta meja kursi kembali menjadi lantai seperti semula.

.

.

"Tuan Putri! Adalah suatu kehormatan besar bagi kami anda menginap disini."

"Alfonse, biasa aja kaliii. Aku sebentar aja kok."

"Tidak pernah aku sangka, adik teman masa kecilku sekarang sorang Putri yang cantik. Gimana kabar Mikuo?"

Suara kursi kayu yang tertarik membuat Lapis terbangun dari tidurnya. Miku duduk dan mulai bercerita pada Alfonse. Matahari semakin kehabisan waktunya. Udara di pertanianpun menjadi lebih dingin dari biasanya.

"Pi, kamu udah bangun?" Miku menghampiri Lapis yang dari tadi menatap arah air terjun. Ia menyodorkan susu panas untuk Lapis.

Lapis membalikan badannya, namun raut mukanya penuh ketakutan. Ia tidak bisa berkata apapun. Sekujur tubuhnya dingin. Air mata turun dari kedua matanya.

"Pii?! Kamu kenaa—" Belum sempat Miku menenangkan Lapis, pintu penginapan terbuka diikuti pengantar surat kerajaan.

"Apakah ada Tuan Putri disni?" beberapa orang yang ada di ruang tungggu memandang pengantar surat itu dengan alis terangkat.

"Aku disini, Al. Ada apa?" Miku melambaikan tangannya.

"Yang Mulia meminta ku mengantar surat ini untuk mu, Putri. Karena surat sudah sampai, saya pamit ya." Alec membungkukan badannya kemudian keluar dari penginapan.

_._

_Miku,_

_Maaf ayah tidak bisa menepati janji ke pertanian. Ada panggilan mendadak dari raja Kaime. Ayah harap kamu mengerti. Bila masalah di pertanian sudah selesai, segera kirim surat pada ayah ya. Kakakmu akan pulang besok petang. Ibu sedang berurusan dengan mantra barunya, tolong ingatkan dia untuk makan. Ayah bergantung padamu, Miku._

_Peluk sayang,_

_Ayah_

_._

Miku menaruh surat itu dalam kantung jubahnya, kemudian kembali pada Lapis yang masih diam dengan ekspresi sama.

"Pi.. pegang tanganku, Pi!" tangan Lapis sedingin es. Miku tahu betul apa yang harus ia lakukan sebagai teman dan seorang putri. Ia mengarahkan kirinya pada cangkir hangat berisi susu kesukaan Lapis. Ia memisahkan susu dari tempatnya, membawanya mendekati mulut Lapis. Perlahan namun pasti, Lapis menelannya. Suhu tubuhnya berangsur membaik, tatapan matanya tidak sekosong tadi.

"Lebih baik?" Miku masih berada di sebelah Lapis. Hanya anggukan kepala saja yang gadis itu terima. Tanpa mereka sadari, Alfonse sudah berdiri di depan kedua gadis itu.

"Miku, maaf kalau aku memperkeruh suasana, tapi ada satu hal yang harus aku katakan. Lebih baik kita bicara di ruang makan saja, yang lebih sepi sekarang. Biar Lapis aku gendong saja."

"Oh.. baik.."

Sementara Alfonse menggendong Lapis, Miku berpamitan pada orang sekitar akan kegaduhan yang mereka buat lalu berjalan mengikuti Alfonse menuju kafetaria yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari ruang tunggu.

"Pi, kau duduk disini ya." Alfonse menurunkan Lapis di sebuah sofa merah. Ia mengisyaratkan Miku untuk duduk disebelah Lapis, jika saja hal yang buruk terjadi pada gadis berlian itu. setelah itu pria berambut putih itu duduk disamping Miku. Sama seperti masa kecil. Miku selalu berada ditengah teman-teman terdekatnya. Bahkan disituasi seperti ini.

"Miku, maaf.."

"Alfonse.." Miku memegang tangan Alfonse yang mengepal.

"Seharusnya aku sampaikan ini padamu jauh sebelum Lapis tertidur tadi sore." Ceritanya terhenti. Ia berusaha mengumpulkan seluruh kekuatan yang tersisa dalam dirinya.

"Alfonse aku mohon, ceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini?"

"Aku khawatir cahaya yang Lapis ceritakan padamu bukan cahaya biasa. Tidak hanya Lapis saja korbannya. Ini sudah orang ke empat, termasuk Lapis yang mengalami gejala seperti ini. Badan kaku, suhu tubuh turun, tatapan kosong. MIKUUU AKU UDAH GA KUAT LAGI!" Air mata yang ia tahan sejak lama, sudah tidak bisa terbendung lagi.

"Apa ini soal air terjun itu?" Alfonse mengangguk. "Aku tidak yakin apa perkiraanku benar atau tidak, tapi disana adal—"

"Kamu benar Miku. Disana memang tempat tinggal pegasus. Binatang paling langka yang ada di Planet ini."

"HA?"

"Semua petani disini tahu, puncak dari air terjun Nirmala adalah tempat tinggal Pegasus. Lapis pun tahu itu."

"..."

"Tidak ada yang pernah melihat pegasus sejak 1000 tahun lamanya. Bahkan kami kira mereka sudah punah. Sampai dua hari lalu seorang petani melihat cahaya terang dari puncak Nirmala. Karena tidak percaya, ia mengajak kedua temannya untuk melihat apa yang ia lihat. Satu hari setelahnya, mereka mengalami gejala yang sama dengan Lapis."

"Sayangnya, Lapis melihat cahaya itu juga tadi sore."

"Yup. Dan satu hal yang aku tahu dari legenda pegasus. Mereka menampakan diri hanya pada orang terentu. Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau pegasus bisa memantulkan cahaya, Mi"

"Memang tidak, Pegasus adalah binatang suci. Mereka hanya akan muncul jika mereka merasa terganggu. Kamu pasti mengerti apa yang aku maksud kan?"

"Ya.."

"Aku punya perintah untukmu, sebagai seorang putri, bukan sebagai teman. Tolong jaga Lapis dan petani lainnya disini. Besok pagi aku akan pergi ke puncak Nirmala. Kalau sampai sore aku tidak kembali. Tolong tulis surat pada ayahku kalau aku sudah meninggal."

"Apa? Kamu gila?!"

"Maaf Alfonse, aku tahu kamu akan menentang keputusan ini. Bahkan Lapis juga. Tapi aku punya tanggung jawab sebagai seorang putri yang harus kupenuhi. Kumohon. Ini hanya antara kamu, Alfonse. Dan aku, Putri Hatsune Miku."


	4. Penjaga Jembatan

**PENJAGA JEMBATAN**

Goresan bulu bertinta yang mengenai kertas memenuhi kamar tidur Alfonse. Semalam suntuk ia menghabisakan waktu mencari kata yang tepat untuk mengirim surat pada kerajaan. "Kalau sampai sore aku tidak kembali. Tolong tulis surat pada ayahku kalau aku sudah meninggal." Perkataan Miku masih jelas terdengar ditelinga Alfonse. Ia tidak habis pikir, bahwa menjadi seorang putri harus memiliki nyali yang sangat besar. Tidak, bukan nyali. Melainkan tanggung jawab. Riuh kicau burung menyadarkan Alfonse dari tidurnya.

"Miku!" satu nama yang ia keluarkan dari mulutnya. Dengan sigap ia menuju lantai dua dimana kamar sang putri berada. Sayangnya ia terlambat. Hanya secarik kertas tosca yang tersimpan rapih di atas meja.

_Alfonse,_

_Aku tahu kamu pasti akan mencariku pagi hari ini. Tolong jangan lupakan perbincangan kita semalam ya. Ingatkan Lapis untuk makan roti selai pukul delapan karena itu adalah waktu terbaik perut menerima asupan. Jangan khawatir, aku sudah menyaipkan perbekalanku sendiri. Sampaikan salamku untuk semua petani didesa. Aku sangat mengandalkanmu, Alfonse. Sampai bertemu lagi._

_Salam hangat,_

_Hatsune Miku_

Tetesan air mata jatuh membasahi surat itu. Tangannya bergetar melipat kembali surat seperti semula. Dalam hatinya ia hanya bisa memohon yang terbaik pada dewa air. "Miku, selamat berjuang." Alfonse merapikan kamar Miku lalu melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Miku padanya.

.

.

"Lofi, terima kasih ya.." Mikuo mengusap kepala serigala air itu.

"Selamat datang kembali tuan muda." seorang pelayan menyambut Mikuo sepulang dari desa Lindy

"Ah, selamat pagi Nei. Bagaimana keadaan hari ini?" Pemuda itu membuka jubahnya sembari berjalan.

"Yang Mulia sedang dalam kunjungan ke Kerajaan Kaime. Raja Ferdinand sedang sakit, sehingga ia membutuhkan pengobatan dari kerajaan Elaire. Yang Mulia Ratu sedang mengurus mantra barunya sedangkan tuan putri masih berada di wilayah pertanian, Tuan Muda." Nei mengakhiri laporannya dengan menutup jurnal miliknya.

"Wilayah pertanian? Sejak kapan?"

"Kemarin, Tuan Muda. Yang Mulia sendiri yang memerintahkan Tuan Putri untuk pergi kesana."

"Apa ada pengawal yang ikut dengannya?"

"Tentu saja, Tuan Muda. Elie dan Orion bersama Tuan Putri."

"Baiklah, pastikan Miku sore ini sudah kembali ya. Ada hadiah kecil untuknya dari putri dari desa Lindy kemarin.

Pelayan itu membungkukan badannya. Mikuo berjalan menuju ruang makan. Sang Ratu duduk didekat jendela dengan secangkir teh di tangan kanannya. Walaupun tidak menoleh, Mikuo tetap membungkukan badannya sebelum mengampiri ratu yang tidak lain adalah ibunya sendiri. Mendengar pintu tertutup, sang ratu menaruh cangkirnya kemudian segera memalingkan pandangannya ke arah suara. Senyum lebar terlukir pada raut wajah wanita separuh abad itu.

"Mikuo.. kamu pulang lebih cepat?"

"Iya, ma.. Kunjungannya lebih singkat dari dijadwal. Jadi aku pakai sebagian waktunya untuk beli ini." Ia mengeluarkan bros berbentuk tetesan air lengkap dengan hiasan di sisinya. Mikuo tahu betul bahwa ibunya senang dengan koleksi bros. Tertutama yang berbentuk tetesan air. Menurutnya, selain melambangkan elemen yang ada di desa, air juga membawa ketenangan bagi siapapun tanpa peduli kedudukan mereka.

"Ah, terima kasih Mikuo. Kamu sudah sarapan? Biar Ibu buatkan teh ya sambil kita tunggu sarapan." Wanita itu menyematkan bros air tersebut pada syal miliknya. Lalu berjalan menuju meja dimana ia meletakan teko tehnya.

"Aha iya juga, tadi aku berangkat subuh."

Keduanya bercengkrama dengan asik. Melepas rindu yang sudah lama terpendam karena kesibukan masing-masing. Selama sepekan ini, Mikuo bisa bernafas lega karena ia bebas dari tugas kunjungan. Terdengar menyenangkan sepertinya, namun berkunjung ke desa lain memerlukan persiapan yang begitu matang. Selain fisik, mentalpun harus Mikuo siapkan. Tidak jarang gadis-gadis desa mengejarnya, bahkan ada yang berusaha menariknya secara paksa. Sebagai seorang pangeran, ia harus bisa menahan emosinya terutama saat berada di luar desa. Bukan hanya nama baiknya saja melainkan nama baik desa Elair pun berada di atas pundaknya. Tetap saja bebas dari tugas bukan berarti ia bebas dari beban pikiran. Saat ini ia merasa ada yang tidak beres di daerah pertanian, dimana adiknya berada. Ia selau khawatir akan Miku, namun kali ini berbeda.

.

.

Perjalanan panjang harus ia tempuh untuk dapat sampai di tebing air terjun Nirmala. Berbekalkan peta yang ia peroleh di penginapan dan senter, Miku berharap ia bisa segera tiba. Bebatuan bahkan lumpur kini sudah menjadi sahabat baiknya selama perjalanan, tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi pada pakaiannya, tujuan Miku sudah bulat, tidak ada yang bisa menghalanginya, sekalipun itu adalah ayahnya.

Bongkahan batu besar menjadi tempat peristirahatannya. Kira-kira pukul 11.00 pagi, namun matahari sudah begitu terik. Miku mengeluarkan roti selai yang ia buat tadi subuh. Potong demi potong roti, perlahan memenuhi mulutnya. Setelah dirasa kenyang, Miku merapikan pakaiannya serta tas perbekalanya. Ia berdiri lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya. Angin berhembus membelai wajah Miku yang mulai bercucuran berkeringat. Pelan tapi pasti, percikan air membasahi rambut Miku yang diikat menjadi satu bak ekor kuda. Deruh air semakin jelas terdengar serta udara lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. Cahaya matahari masih menemani putri desa Elair itu melalui sela-sela pepohonan.

"Haaa.. aku ga tau kalau dipertanian punya tebing yang bagus banget!" tangan kanannya ia taruh diatas alis segera ia melayangkan pandangannya kearah pedesaan. Para petani terlihat semakin kecil dari puncak tebing. Petak-petak air pun terlihat jelas. Betapa indahnya pemandangan yang jarang Miku dapatkan selama berkunjung ke wilayah pertanian ini.

"Eh?" Miku terdiam. Ia mendengar suara ranting yang terinjak dibelakangnya. Sekian lama perjalanan ia sudah memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang bisa mengikutinya sejauh ini. Dengan tetap tenang Miku berusaha tidak menghiraukan suara tersebut namun tetap menjaga posisinya.

Kemudian ia kembali berjalan menuju ujung tebing, dimana menurut legenda akan ada pintu gua yang mengarahkannya pada puncak air terjun. Ia berjongkok dan melihat kebawah sejenak, namun Miku ingat, sejak kejadian tadi masih ada yang memperhatikannya. Bulu tengkuknya mendadak berdiri, angin berhembus namun tidak sama seperti sebelumnya, bahkan deruh air terjun memerkeruh suasana. Tidak pernah merasa seperti ini, Miku memberanikan diri untuk berdiri dari posisinya.

Ketika ia hendak berdiri, geraman terdengar di belakangnya, langkahnya begitu berat. "Sial!" satu kata yang bisa Miku ucapkan. Kini badannya tidak bisa bergerak, terdiam kaku diujung tebing. Hanya ada dua pilihan. Lompat atau lari ke hutan. Tangannnya mengepal. Ia tidak mampu menggunakan elemennya saat ini. "Ayo Miku, AYO MIKU BERPIKIR!"

"GRAAAUUM!"

.

.

.

"A—aku.. Aku masih hidup?" Miku membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit. Ia masih mendengar deru air, angin masih menerbangkan rambut-rambutnya dan ia masih menghadap air terjun.

"Hei.."

"WAAA—" Miku menjerit namun mulutnya segera ditutup. Detak jantungnya semakin cepat.

"Ssttt! Aku ga bakal gigit! Kita pindah dulu ketempat aman." Suaranya begitu menenangkan tapi asing bagi Miku.

"Ayo.." Mereka berjalan masuk menuju hutan, mencari tempat bersembunyi yang aman dari mahluk tadi. Miku masih belum melihat siapa yang saat ini bersamanya. Ia merasa aman, namun tetap waspada. Sekarang, ia hanya bisa mengikuti langkah kaki seseorang didepannya. Orang itu menggunakan ikat kepala dengan bulu diujungnya, pakaian yang rapih, dan membawa pedang (pikir Miku) di belakangnya.

"Oke, kayaknya udah cukup jauh, kamu bisa tenang sekarang." Mereka duduk bersebelahan sambil menghela nafas.

"Em.. maaf tapi t—tangan aku.." Miku menyadari sejak tadi, tangannya terus dipegang sampai mereka tiba di sebuah gua dekat air terjun.

"A—ah! Maaf!" ia membungkukan badannya.

"Aha tidak apa-apa, aku ga biasa aja.." Miku menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Begitu ia membuka matanya, ia menemukan dua bola mata berwarna biru laut tepat berada didepannya. Wajahnya begitu tampan. Rambut kuning keemasannya yang agak panjang, terikat satu di belakang. Ikat kepalanya bergerak-gerak seiring angin yang masuk kedalam itu pun terdiam melihat seorang gadis yang ada di depannya. Sejak ia menolong gadis itu, ia belum melihat mukanya sedikitpun, hanya rambut hijau tosca yang begitu indah yang mencuri perhatiannya. Mata Miku begitu memikat pemuda itu. Menyadari wajah mereka terlalu dekat, Miku dan pemuda itu memundurkan badannya sedikit.

"Maaf!" wajah mereka berdua memerah.

Tetesan air dari stalagmit menggema sepanjang gua. Sesekali cipratan air terjun masuk melalui mulut gua. Miku dan pemuda itu masih terdiam.

"Em.. makasih ya.." Miku membuka pembicaraan.

"Ah, ga apa-apa. Oh iya, namaku Kagamine Len. Panggil aja aku Len." Ia mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku Hatsune Miku.." Keduanya bersalaman sembari tersenyum.

"Oke, aku panggil Miku ga apa-apa?" Len sedikit memiringkan kepalanya

"Santai aja.. oh, ngomong-ngomong gimana kamu bisa ada disini?" Miku tersadar dari semua lamunan indahnya tentang Len.

"Ah soal itu, panjang ceritanya. Aku masih ada keperluan sebenernya. Tapi kalau aku tingalin kamu disini, apa kamu bisa lanjutin perjalanan kamu?" Ia berdiri dan merapikan pakaiannya. Sedikit membersihkan daun-daun yang menempel di rambutnya saat ia berlari menerobos semak-semak.

"Oh..hmm.. silahkan, Len, aku udah mendingan.." senyum terukir di wajah Miku. Seketika ia ingat akan kejadian yang ia alami sebelum sampai di gua pilihan yang ia ambil tidak semudah yang ia bayangkan.

"HAHAHAHA!" Len tertawa dengan luasnya

"Ha?" Mulut Miku terbuka lebar.

"Pertama kali aku ketemu orang kaya kamu, Mi.. biasanya kalau cewe-cewe ketemu aku, yang pertama mereka pikirin cuman alesan biar aku ga pergi. Tapi kamu malah biarin aku pergi. Menarik..." Len kembali duduk di depan Miku.

"Len?"

"Tenang, Mi.. aku bercanda, aku kira kamu sama kaya cewe lain. Tapi kamu unik sih sejauh ini.."

"Len, tunggu.."

"Iya? Aku baru mau mulai cerita.."

"KEPALA KAMU BERDARAH!" Miku berteriak histeris. Darah segar mengucur dari kepala Len."

"Eh? EHHH?!"

"Sekarang diem disana! Aku bakal siapin obat buat kamu!" Miku berubah 180 derajat.

"S—SEJAK KAPAN?!"

"Stt!" Miku menaruh telunjuk mungilnya di depan mulut Len.

"Kamu tenang, atur nafas kamu. Kalau kamu takut, tutup mata juga ga apa-apa" Miku memegang pundak Len yang lebar, menyandarkannya ke dinding yang sudah ia lapisi dengan air steril miliknya. Len masih memandangi wajah Miku. Tidak pernah ia melihat gadis secantik Miku sepanjang perjalanannya.

Dengan posisi duduk, Miku mengeluarkan botol kecil miliknya berisi air dan ramuan obat. Tutup botol terbuka dan cairan tersebut keluar mengikuti gerakan tangan Miku. Bola air itu melayang diatas tangan kanan Miku, ia membawanya mendekati mulut dan mengucapkan beberapa mantra untuk ramuannya. Tidak lama gumpalan air itu mengeluarkan cahaya.

"Mi.. " pandangan Len mulai kabur. Cahaya didepannya bagaikan percikan bintang ditangan seorang gadis.

"Len.. tenanggg, obat ini cepet kok kerjanya, kamu sehat lagi kok, percaya ya sama aku. kumohonnnn" Ia membawa ramuan itu dan mengoleskannya perlahan pada luka Len. Airpun meresap dan mulai menutup luka pemuda itu. Miku masih memegang kepala Len. Berharap ramuannya cepat bekerja. Tetesan air membuat detak jantung Miku semakin cepat. Badan Len semakin dingin. "Kumohonnnn.." Miku menutup matanya dan memeluk Len dengan erat.

"Yang harusnya tenang itu kamu.." Len menepuk punggung Miku perlahan.

"Leeenn! Syukurlah ramuannya bekerja lebih cepet."

"Ehehe.. Makasih banyak ya, Mi.."

"Tidak perlu.. itu udah bagian dari tugasku juga kok. Tadi juga kamu udah bantu aku kan."

"Oh, aku janji mau cerita tadi.. tapi ada satu yang mau aku tanya dulu."

"Ya?"

"Kamu pemakai elemen air?"

"..." Miku terdiam. Ia sadar tidak seharusnya ia membiarkan orang yang baru ia kenal tahu kemampuannya.

"Mi?"

"Aha.. kebetulan iya.." salah satu sisi baik Miku adalah, ia tidak bisa berbohong.

"Whou.. aku tidak tahu kalau di desa ini ada pengendali air juga.."

"Apa?" Jawab Miku singkat. Miku sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi. Perilaku Len cukup mencurigakan untuknya. Segera ia berdiri lalu menarik air dari genangan terdekatnya.

"H—hei..Miku!"

Tubuh Len yang basah dengan air memudahkan Miku untuk menyerangnya. Ia melilit kaki Len dengan tali air. Namun saat ia akan melilit tangannya. Pedang api sudah berada tepat didepannya. Miku kalah cepat. Len memasang kuda-kuda. Pandangan matanya menatap tajam mata Miku. Seakan tidak mau diremehkan, Miku langsung membuat tombak dari air dan mengarahkannya pada jantung Len.

"Sebenarnya kamu siapa?" keduanya menanyakan pertanyaan dengan masing-masing senjata yang siap membunuh.


	5. Penjaga Jembatan II

**PENJAGA JEMBATAN II**

Penginapan semakin ramai semenjak penduduk tahu tuan putri perah menginap di tempat ini. Ditengah keramaian terdengar derap kaki kuda. Para gadis histeris. Siapa lagi jika bukan Mikuo, pangeran sekaligus kakak dari Miku. Wajahnya tersenyum namun hatinya gelisah.

“Permisi, aku ada urusan penting dulu ya.” Ia melewati gadis-gadis yang meneriakinya. Para pengawal mengamankan Mikuo agar bisa masuk ke penginapan tanpa ada halangan.

Para pengunjung serta pelayan penginapan bergntian membungkukan badan seiring Mikuo menuju meja resepsionis.

“Selamat sore, apa ada Alfonse?”

“Ah, selamat sore Tuan, betul, tapi sekarang ia sedang beristirahat. Ada pesan yang bisa saya sampaikan?” Lapis tersenyum pada Mikuo.

“Lapis, kumohon ini penting.” Ia dapat langsung mengenali gadis itu dari permata yang ada di kepalanya. Nada bicaranya semakin tegas.

“Baik tuan, mari ikut saya.” Seakan tidak mau melpas formalitas, Lapis berusaha tidak menghiraukan tatapan tajam Mikuo. Gadis permata itu tahu maksud kedatangannya kemari. Tidak lain adalah mencari Miku.

Lapis keluar dari balik meja resepsionis dan membawa Mikuo menuju ruang khusus untuk staff, tatapan mata Mikuo menisyaratkan para pengawal untuk memastikan tidak ada yang mengikuti mereka. Begitu pintu tertutup, para pengawal langsung menjaga pintu tersebut. Didalam sangat tenang, tidak seramai suasana penginapan. Petikan gitar terdegar dari ruang makan yang cukup menampung empat orang disana. Lapis menunjuk tempat dimana Alfonse berada.

“Ehm aku permisi ya..” Lapis menundukan kepala

“Hei, kamu tetep disini.” Lantas Mikuo menghampiri Alfonse yang belum sadar akan kehadirannya.

“Ehm..” suara gitar terhenti.

Alfonse membalikan badan. Matanya terbuka lebar. Mulutnya tidak mampu mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun. Ia terdiam kaku seperti patung,

“Jadi gini caranya nyambut temen lama?” Mikuo masih berdiri memandangi Alfonse tanpa ekpresi.

“M—mikuo!” Ia melempar gitarnya ke kursi dan langsung memeluk sahabatnya

“Hahaha..kabarmu gimana?”

“Ahaa sehat dong..” senyumnya terasa kaku

“Oke, mumpung lagi sehat, bisa kamu jelasin maksud surat ini?” Mikuo memotong pembahasan mereka. Sebuah amplop keluar dari balik jasnya.

“Hee.. soal itu.. “

“Alfonse, dimana Miku”

Lapis hanya bisa duduk, kepalanya tertunduk, kedua tangannya mengepal. Detik demi detik terasa semakin lama. Mikuo memalingkan wajahnya dari Alfonse. Ia segera duduk didepan Lapis. Mikuo menghela nafas panjang.

“Kalian tahu. Walaupun kita teman sepermainan, bukan berarti surat ini main-main kan? Apa kematian seseorang memang sebercanda itu dimata kalian? Hah?! Aku tahu.. Aku tahu Miku ga bakal semudah itu mati. Tapi, tolong lihat gimana keadaan desa ini sekarang. Kalian emang pengen lihat Miku mati huh?!”  Semua emosi Mikuo keluar melalui perkataanya.

“Iko, tolong denger ini baik-baik. Siapa yang pengen orang terdeketnya mati? SIAPA?? Kita semua ga akan mau. Tapi lihat kan? Miku belum balik juga sampe detik ini!”

“Dan kamu tulis miku meninggal segampang itu?? apa jadinya kalau raja yang baca surat ini?!”

“Kalian berdua, sudah cukup!” Lapis berusaha menengahi pertengaran diantara Mikuo dan Alfonse

“Aku cuma tulis apa yang Miku pesenin sebelum dia pergi, apa itu kurang?? Apa kamu pikir aku bisa nulis surat sebagus itu? kamu sendiri tahu aku ga bisa tulis surat kalau bukan dibantu Miku!”

“Denger baik-baik, Alfonse.. aku tanya sekali lagi DIMANA MIKU???”

“Miku udah pergi dari pagi.”

“CUKUP!” Lapis merentangkan tangannya dan mengkristalkan sebagian badan Mikuo dan Alfonse pada dinding ruangan. Keduanya terdiam.

“Kalau kalian bisa damai sekarang juga, aku bisa ceritain semuanya. Pilihan ada ditangan kalian, damai, atau biarin Miku bener-bener pergi ninggalin kita semua.”

.

.

Miku yang masih kecil, usianya baru menginjak 6 tahun saat itu. Ia sangat senang akan cerita legenda desa Elaire. Salah satunya tentang seorang binatang yang hidup untuk menjaga satu peninggalan berharga. Binatang itu adalah Panther air. Dewa memberi penjaga yang sebanding dengan peninggalan yang begitu penting supaya tidak sembarang orang bisa menggunakannya sesuai kehendak hati mereka. Panther itu ia beri nama Chiro. Matanya akan menghipnotis siapapun yang berusaha mengambil prasasti tersebut. Badannya yang begitu kekar, siap untuk menerkam orang-orang yang memiliki keinginan serakah. Ekornya akan selalu siap mengikat siapapun yang berusaha mencuri prasasti dengan menggunakan ilmu hitam. Hal yang paling penting adalah, Chiro tidak akan bisa dikalahkan. Pendekar sekuat apapun, tidak akan bisa membunuh Chiro karena dia adalah wujud roh dalam bentuk binatang. Hanya mereka yang memiliki niat tulus dan hati yang murni sajalah yang akan mendapatkan belas kasihan Chiro.

“Hmm Chiroo..” Miku mengigau..

Len hanya memandangnya sesaat, lalu kembali membakar makanan hasil buruannya.

“Hoi.. bangun. Kalau mau mati jangan disini, bikin susah.”

“Hmm...”

Matahari sudah tidak terlihat, bintang-bintang mulai menghiasi langit dengan indahnya. Suara jangkrik bersaut-sautan menambah ketenangan malam ini. Ditengah lamunan Len, samar-samar ia mendengar langkah kaki. Ia berhenti membalikan makanannya, berusaha fokus pada sumber suara. Langkah itu semakin mendekat. Miku masih tertidur. Ia berdiri dari tempatnya, melihat kearah Miku yang masih tertidur pulas. Jantungnya berdebar. KRAK! Suara ranting terinjak secara kasar membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri tiba-tiba.

“Len?” Miku mulai terbangun.

“Ssst..” Len berjongkok dekat miku sambil menutup mulut mungil gadis itu.

Tidak ada suara langkah kaki yang terdengar. Sunyi senyap. Len mengintip melalui celah pembatas antara mulut gua dan bagian dalam gua. Gelap. Keringat mengalir membasahi tangan Len. Ditengah kegelapan, bayangan hitam muncul dimulut gua. Mata Len terbelalak. Ia menahan nafasnya.

“Boo..”

“HWAAAAA!!” Len menjerit begitu kerasnya. Terkejut akan bisikan Miku ditelinganya.

“Hahahaha...” Miku tertawa dengan puasnya.

“ISSSSHH! BODOHHH ITU DI DEPA—“

Belum selesai Len melanjutkan kata-katanya, geraman seekor binatang menggema didalam goa. Miku terdiam, ia memandang Len. Muka keduanya pucat pasi. Len berjongkok berusaha mencari celah untuk mengintip lagi. Miku merangkak perlahan menuju tempat Len. Begitu ia menemukan celah dan melihat apa yang ada di mulut gua. Len tidak bisa berkata-kata. Mulutnya terbuka lebar. Miku duduk menatap bayangan di tembok gua yang semakin mendekat. Tangannya meraih tangan Len yang sudah dingin seperti es seakan tahu binatang apa yang ada di dekat mereka saat ini. Gadis itu mendekati telinga Len dan berbisik

“Hitungan ketiga, kita lari. Inget. Jangan tengok ke belakang. Sama sekali.” Gadis itu menarik nafas. Mengeluarkan isyarat dengan jari-jarinya. Satu. Dua.

“LARI!”

Tanpa melepas genggaman tangan Len, Miku menariknya dengan cepat. Mereka berlari dengan kencang masuk kedalam gua lebih jauh lagi. Langkah kaki itu semakin cepat. Binatang itu mengejar mereka. Miku menarik tangannya yang satu dan melemparkan butiran air keudara. Percikan cahaya memenuhi gua itu.

Binatang itu menggeram semakin keras, terihat jelas melalui dinding gua, bayangan semakin mendekat dengan mereka. Len menaruh telunjuknya didepan mulut dan meniupkan udara. Awan dari api pun terbentuk, ia langsung menarik Miku untuk naik keatasnya. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, ia berusaha membawa awan api itu terbang lebih cepat. Belokan demi belokan mereka lewati, entah dimana akhir dari gua ini.

Miku mengumpulkan air-air dari genangan yang ada di bawah mereka, ia membuat pusaran air dan melemparkannya kebelakang, tanpa menengok sedikitpun. Perlahan bayangan semakin tertinggal. Awan api Len terbang begitu cepat. Geraman semakin jauh terdengar. Len melihat ada cahaya di ujung gua. Merekapun terbang menuju cahaya tersebut. WUSHHH setibanya mereka di bagian terdalam gua awan api milik Len langsung menghilang. Beruntung Miku sigap, ia membuat gelembung air dengan cepat. Sehingga mereka tidak jatuh mengenai tanah langsung.

“Haaahh.. hahh..hampirrr” Miku masih mengambil nafas.

“Haaa yaampun tadi itu apaaaannn” Len membungkukan badannya ke rerumputan.

“Fuhhh.. Len, kamu sempet liat binatangnya?” Miku terbata-bata, berusaha bertanya.

“Belum lah, pas mau liat, kamu udah pegang tangan terus ditarik lari marathon lagi!”

“Haaahh..untung deh kalo gitu..”

“Lah? Kenapa emang?” Len terbangun dari posisinya.

“Kamu ga tau? Tadi itu Chiro..”

“Chiro?”

“Iya.. Chiro itu panther. *Miku berdiri. Ia membersihkan pakaiannya* Tapi bukan sembarang panther, menurut legenda, matanya bisa hipnotis orang, badannya ga terlalu keliatan tapi kekar banget, makanya tadi bisa lari kenceng, ekornya juga bisa buat ngiket penyusup yang masuk ke gua. Dan satu hal lagi. Chiro itu roh, jadi dia ga akan bisa dibunuh.” Miku berjalan memandangi sekelilingnya.

Len menelan ludah. Kemudian mengikuti Miku.

“Hmhh okee, yang penting sekarang kita selamet. Tapi, INI DIMANA HEYYY?!” Len melihat sekelilingnya. Rerumputan hijau, pepohonan yang rindang berwarna biru, ada aliran air dan jembatan. Pemandangan yang tidak mungkin ada di dalam gua, tapi nyata di depan matanya.

“Ini taman penghubung. Kakak-ku sering cerita ini waktu aku masih kecil. Katanya, seudah kita lewatin jembatan, kita bisa nemuin tangga buat naik ke atas. Puncak air terjun Nirmala ini.” Miku tersenyum.

“Aku harap kita masih punya waktu.” Ia menambahkan.

“Tapi, aku ga bisa pake elemen api aku, kenapa ya? Padahal lebih cepet naik awan buat keatas daripada naik tangga. Len memandangi pepohonan yang bergoyang walaupun tidak ada angin.

“Jelas lah, cuma elemen air aja yang bisa dipake disini.” Miku mengarahkan jarinya ke sungai kecil lalu menarik airnya. Ia memutarkannya mengelilingi Len.

“Jadi, aku mau dibantu apa, Mi?

“Em.. ga ada deh, aku tinggal lewatin jembatan terus keatas, sendiri juga bisa kok.”

“Cihh, ada beruang aja cuma bisa nunduk doang. Sekarang malah mau pergi sendiri.” Len memasang wajah jahilnya.

“Hmmhh, iya.. iyaa kamu ikut.” Miku membalikan badannya dan langsung berjalan menuju jembatan.

“Hahaha.. Mikuu.. Miku.. Beres ini kamu harus traktir aku ya..” Kemudian Len menyusul Miku.

Mereka berlajan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka sembari bercanda. Udara terasa segar di tempat ini. Aliran air yang tenang membuat suasana lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Raut wajah gembira terpancar dari senyum keduanya yang begitu lebar. Sesekali mereka saling melempar dedaunan yang gugur, melewati hewan-hewan unik sepanjang perjalanan. Hingga tiba pada anak tangga menuju puncak air terjun Nirmala. Sesekali mereka beristirahat. Len selalu ada di sisi Miku. Bahkan ia tidak sungkan untuk menggendong Miku di punggungnya. Kini tawa canda mereka sudah memenuhi jejak perjalanan mereka.

.

.

Terletak jauh di dalam jantung hutan antara keempat desa, terdapat sebuah tempat dimana para penduduk menyebutnya ‘kutukan dewa’ karena wilayah tersebut tidak pernah tersentuh sinar matahari sedikitpun. Tidak ada yang tahu, sejak kapan pastinya wilayah itu ada. Tidak hanya itu, lingkaran kelam pun memiliki siklus cuaca yang berbeda dengan daerah lainnya. Disana akan selalu turun hujan, namun tidak pernah genangannya melebihhi batas wilayah. Selalu ada petir, tapi tidak ada pepohonan yang terbakar. Menurut  kabar penduduk, ada seseorang yang pernah mencoba masuk kedalamnya, sayangnya ia tidak pernah terlihat lagi hingga saat ini.


	6. Nirmala

**Nirmala**

Deru air, alunan angin, dedaunan yang berterbangan menjadi pemandangan yang begitu sayang dilewatkan. Burung beterbangan dengan begitu bebasnya. Belum pernah ada yang bisa tiba di puncak Nirmala hingga saat ini. Udara disini masih bersih, belum tercemar apapun. Miku menghirup udara seperti ia melepaskan semua beban pikirannya, matanya terpejam, mulut mungilnya tersenyum lebar, terlihat semburat merah menghiasi pipi putihnya. Matahari bersinar membasahi pakaian Miku juga rambut toscanya yang melambai terbawa angin. Len hanya bisa tersenyum melihat gadis tersebut. Banyak yang ingin ia sampaikan, namum ia akan menunggu hingga saat yang tepat.  
“Len! Ayo, kamu juga harus coba. Tarik nafas, terus buang lagi, ini seger banget loh udaranya, beneran” Miku memandang Len yang berdiri tidak jauh disampingnya.  
“Ga perlu kamu bilang juga aku udah nafas dari kapan kali..” Len berusaha untuk tidak menatap Miku, ia tidak mau mengusik kesenangan Miku.  
“Ihh tapi ini beda kok, coba deh.” Miku tertawa sembari melepaskan kedua ikatan kuncirnya kemudian berjalan kearah sumber mata air melewati Len.  
“Kamu mau kemana, Mi?” Rambut hijau tosca yang tertiup angin mengenai sebaian wajah Len. “Oh, aku suka wangi rambutmu.” Miku berbalik badan, “Kamu bilang sesuatu, Len?” tanya Miku bingung. “A-ah, engga. Lupa mau bilang apa hehehe.” Ia tertawa kecil berharap Miku tidak mengengar ucapannya tadi.  
Miku terus berjalan menuju mata air Nirmala yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka datang. Sementar itu Len sesekali memandang Miku dan melihat sekeliling, ia ingat akan legenda yang pernah diceritakan ayahnya tentang Pegasus. Konon, Pegasus hanya mau menampakan diri jika ia merasa ada orang yang bisa ia percaya. Hati dan niat yang tulus tentu syarat utama untuk dapat meluluhkan hati pegasus. Kekuatan yang dimiliki pegasus tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi. Ia adalah binatang legendaris yang paling kuat diantara semua legenda. Darahnya murni pegasus dapat menyembuhkan segala macam penyakit, tanduk yang ada di kepalanya bisa membunuh siapapun yang berusaha mencelakai pemiliknya. Len berbaring tidak jauh dari mata air, ia memastikan Miku berada dalam pengawasannya. Menatap awan disertai hembusan angin yang tidak pernah bisa ia rasakan sebelumnya. Ia memejamkan matanya, sudah hampir dua hari sejak bertemu Miku ia tidak tidur, namun entah mengapa ia sama sekali tidak merasa kelelahan. Berbeda dengan perjalanan yang telah ia lakukan sebelumnya.  
“Hah... seger banget udaranya. Kamu ga salah, Mi..” Len masih berbaring, kini ia tersenyum menikmati udara yang begitu segar ini. Tapi, tidak ada jawaban. “Mi?” ia membuka salah satu matanya. Suasana masih sama, burung-burung beterbangan, suara air mengalir. “Miku?” pemuda itu mulai memanggil nama Miku lagi. ia bangkit dari tidurnya, memandangi sekeliling. Tidak ada jawaban dan gadis tosca itu menghilang dari pandangannya.

 

“Semuanya siapkan kuda, kita akan berangkat siang ini ke wilayah petani air!” Nei memandu semua pasukan yang sudah berpakaian lengkap. “Jangan sampai ada titik yang terlewat!” tambahnya. “SIAP!” jawab para pengawal kerajaan serentak.  
Lovi pun ikut dalam perjalanan mencari Miku dalam pengawasan Wiliem. Sang Ratu belum mengetahui sepenuhnya kabar putri semata wayangnya menghilang, yang ia tahu hanyalah Mikuo membawa pengawal untuk menjemput Miku dan merayakan kepulangannya di wilayah pertanian bersama dengan teman-teman masa kecilnya. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan ramuan untuk Raja Ferdinand sesuai pesan yang disampaikan suaminya.  
Sementara itu, di penginapan. Kegiatan para petani berjalan seperti biasa, Mikuo sudah memerintahkan Elie untuk menyampai pesan pada Nei sejak tadi pagi. Ia tidak ingin warga desa khawatir akan keadaan Miku, walaupun sudah banyak yang bertanya kemana Miku pergi. “Kalau sampai malam ini Miku ga pulang, kita langsung cari.” Perkataan Alfonse malam itu masih melekat ditelinga Mikuo. Ia berusaha untuk tenang, namun raut mukanya tidak bisa berbohong. Mikuo bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Ia memandang wilayah pertanian. Berarap melihat adiknya yang ceria sedang berlari-lari diantara para petani. Ketukan pintu menyadarkan Mikuo.  
“Permisi, ini aku Lapis. Ada yang harus kita obrolin.” Kata Lapis dari balik pintu.  
“Masuk aja.” Balas Mikuo tanpa membuka pintu. Lapis memegang bak penuh makanan dan menaruhnya di meja terdekat, lalu ia duduk di sofa. Tanpa menunggu Miko datang, ia langsung memulai pembicaraan.  
“Mikuo, aku rasa kita harus mulai bergerak sekarang.”  
Pria bermata tosca itu menoleh dari tempatnya berdiri, ia memadan Lapis dengan perasaan kecewa. “Iya.” Jawabnya singkat lalu megalihkan pandangannya pada kue yang Lapis bawa. “Untuk apa kue sebanyak itu? Kamu tahu, aku tidak terlalu suka kue kan?” tambahnya.  
“Itu bukan kue biasa. Aku sudah mendambahkan mantra di dalamnya. Dan yang terpenting. Ini bukan kue untuk manusia. Tapi buat binatang.”  
“Kamu pikir binatang mau makan kue?” tanya Mikuo dengan nada meledek. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya dan duduk di depan Lapis. Melipat kedua tangannya dan menani penjelasan Lapis.  
“Kue ini aku buat khusus untuk para kuda kerajaan yang akan pergi mencari Miku.” Ia berhenti, menundukan kepalanya sejenak lalu melanjutkan penjelasannya. “Kamu Cuma perlu kasih makan mereka pake kue ini, anggep aja vitamin tambahan.” Katanya.  
“Oh, aku bisa aja kasih itu langsung. Ga perlu kamu jelasin, aku udah ngerti.” Mikuo membalasnya setajam silet.  
“Apa maksudmu?”  
“Dari aromanya saja aku tahu, jadi tolong langsung saja. Apa maksud kamu dateng kesini?” matanya tidak lepas memandang kedua bola mata Lapis.  
“...”  
“Aku ga punya banyak waktu. Kalau emang kamu cuma mau buang waktu aku lagi, mending kamu keluar dari kamar ini sekarang.” Katanya sambil menunjuk pintu.  
“Maaf.” Derap kaki kuda terdengar dari kejauhan.  
Mikuo hanya menghela nafas, ia segera menuju jendela kamarnya. Terlihat para pengawal kerajaan datang lebih cepat dari waktu yang diperintahkan.  
“Aku tahu, kalian kecewa. Ini semua gara-gara aku. Aku ga tahu kalau Miku bakal lebih nekat lagi buat pergi ke Nirmala sendirian. “ air mata membasahi tangan Lapis yang sudah mengepal diatas kedua pahanya. “Kalau aku ga cerita, mungkin Mi—“  
“Cukup.”  
Lapis memandang Mikuo yang sudah berdiri didepannya. Pikirannya seperti benang kusut. Teman terbaiknya mengilang. Kerajaan kehilangan putri terbaik mereka. Sedangkan maslah tidak kunjung teselesaikan.  
“Kita bakal bahas ini nanti. Sekarang, bawa kue ini keluar dan kamu tunggu dibawah.” Mikuo masih memandang Lapis yang terdiam kaku.  
“Sekarang.” Tambahnya. Gadis permata itu bangkit, mengambil kue yang sudah ia buat dan bergegas keluar dari kamar Mikuo.”  
Tak lama setelah Lapis keluar pangeran kerajaan Elaire itu segera memanggil seseorang “Alfonse, aku tahu kamu disana.”  
“Yahh.. ketahuan.” Alfonse muncul dari balkon.  
“Apa lagi?”  
“Oke, langsung aja, aku bakal ikut cari Miku. Kamu ga perlu khawatir, aku bisa jaga diri. Yaa— walaupun ga sejago kalian, aku bisa kedaliin air juga kok hehehe.” Pemuda berambut putih itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.  
Mikuo sibuk bersiap-siap. Memakai sarung tangannya, merapikan sepatunya dan merapikan rambutnya. “Iya lah, kamu dan Lapis bakal ikut cari Miku sampe ketemu.” Balasnya singkat dan meninggalkan Alfonse didalam kamar sendiri.  
“Permisi, saya Nei pengawal kerajaan, apa Pangeran Mikuo ada disini?” ia menghampiri lapis yang sedang memawa kue.  
“Ah, iya, tadi Mikuo, em maksudku Pangeran memintaku memberikan ini pada para kuda, untuk menambah vitamin. Sebentar lagi ia turun kok.” Balas Lapis dengan senyum yang terpaska.  
“Tidak perlu. Biar Nei saja yang melakukannya.” Mikuo berjalan menuju Lapis.  
“Baik Tuan Muda, nona, mohon berikan kue itu pada saya.” Lapis memberi kue-kue itu pada Nei dengan tatapan bingung.  
“Lapis, tolong panggil Alfonse. Aku mau ngobrol sama pengawal Miku dulu.  
“Oo.. oh oke..” ia mengikuti perintah Mikuo.

 

Hujan pun turun. Para pengawal kerajaan bergegas membawa kuda mereka ketempat teduh, tapi ternyata para kuda sudah berubah menjadi kristal. Ramuan Lapis bekerja dengan baik. Ia sudah menyiapkan ramuan agar para kuda tahan terhadap cuaca yang akan mereka alami nanti. Dengan berubah menjadi kristal, mereka tidak akan basah. Hanya saja setiap penunggang harus menggunakan pakaian yang anti air agar tidak terserang penyakit. Melihat kejadian itu dari jauh, Mikuo hanya tersenyum. Ia duduk di gazebo berbincang dengan pengawal Miku, Elie dan Orion.  
“Baik, sebelum kita berangkat, ada beberapa pertanyaan. Apa kalian selalu ada di sisi Miku kemanapun ia pergi?”  
“Iya, Tuan Muda. Tapi, sesampainya kami di wilayah pertanian, gadis dengan berlian itu langsung menyambutnya.” Jawab Orion.  
“Benar, kami berusaha untuk menahannya, tapi Tuan Putri bilang tidak apa-apa.” Tambah Elie.  
“Lalu? Apa mereka pergi ke tempat lain?” Mikuo mengulurkan salah satu tangannya, memeriksa apakah hujan bertambah deras atau tidak.  
“Mereka pergi ke lumbung air Tuan Muda. Berbincang-bincang sebentar, lalu pergi ke penginapan. Setelah itu kami diperintahkan untuk beristirahat oleh Tuan Putri.” Balas Elie dengan yakin.  
“Tapi, maafkan kami Tuan Muda, kami lalai. Jika saja kami tahu kemana Tuan Putri pergi tadi pagi, mungkin semua ini tidak akan terjadi.” Orion menambahkan perkataan Elie.  
“Tidak perlu merasa bersalah. Sudah sifat asli Miku seperti itu. apa sebelumnya kalian dapat sesuatu darinya?” Mikuo berdiri, ia bersiap-siap.  
“Emm.. susu panas dan jamuan makan malam, Tuan Muda.” Kata kedua pengawal itu.  
“Pasti Miku menambahkan obat tidur dan penghilang ingatan di dalamnya.” Pengeran menggelengkan kepalanya. “Maafkan Miku ya..” Dengan segera ia membungkukan badannya didepan Orion dan Elie.  
“T—Tuan Muda, tidak perlu.. kami yang seharusnya meminta maaf..” Orion segera membungkukan badannya diikuti oleh Elie.  
“Ehem.. mau sampai kapan kalian saling bungkuk kaya gini?” Alfonse tersenyum lebar melihat pemandangan di depannya.  
“Kau! Bicara yang sopan pada Tuan Muda!” Elie terusik sekaligus malu.  
“Tidak apa-apa, perkenalkan, ini Alfonse, dia teman masa kecilku. Dia akan ikut kita mencari Miku nanti, jadi tolong jangan bertengkar sepanjang perjalanan nanti.” Mikuo membungkukan paksa tubuh Alfonse. Belum sempat berkata, tubuhnya terbawa oleh tangan Mikuo.  
“Baik. Semuanya, kita akan mulai mencari Miku, regu A akan pergi ke...” Ia mulai membagi wilayah pencarian Miku. Perjalanan merekapun dimulai siang ini sesuai dengan jadwal yang direncanakan.


	7. Kolam Air

**Kolam Air**

Len berlari menuju arah suara. Semakin jelas, suara Miku ada di atas pohon yang paling besar. Pohon itu sangat besar. Air deras berwarna silver mengalir mengelilingi pohon, akar gantungnya yang berwarna warni sedangkan daun dan batang berwarna putih keemasan. Belum pernah Len melihat pohon seperti ini sebelumnya. Tidak ada jembatan untuk menuju pohon aneh itu.  
“Sial, ada apa lagi ini!” ia mengeluh. Elemen apinya tidak befungsi sama sekali. Bahkan untuk membentuk awan api pun ia tidak punya cukup energi. Teriakan Miku terdengar kembali.  
“Menjauhhhh! Jangan mendekat! Leeen kamu dimanaa!” Miku berteriak mencari pertolongan.  
“Mikuuu!!” sekuat tenaga ia memanggil Miku dari bawah. Berharap Miku bisa menampakan dirinya.  
Derap kaki berlari terdengar dari atas pohon. Beberapa daun terlepas dari rantingnya. Miku berlari menuju ranting terluar. Pakaiannya sudah lusuh penuh lumpur. Rambut indahnya terurai tak beraturan.  
“Silahkan lompat, Tuan Putri. Air itu akan langsung membunhmu hahaha!” suara misterius itu menggema dari dalam pohon.  
“Miku! Jangan lompat!!” Len berteriak. Ia berlari mencari akar pohon yang terpanjang, berusaha bergelantung menyebrangi arus air yang deras itu.  
“Hmh, kuno sekali caramu, dasar bocah!” ia keluar dan berdiri tepat dibawah ranting pohon Miku. “Kita lihat berapa lama kamu bisa sampai disini sebelum gadis ini jatuh. Hahahaha!” pria itu tertawa dengan kerasnya.  
“Jangan. Sentuh. Miku!” Ia bergelantung, perlahan tapi pasti, ia mendekati pohon.  
“Len awas! Dia pengendali kristal!” Miku mengingatkan Len begitu ia melihat pria tua itu menggerakan tangannya.  
“Berisik!” ZAP! Ia mengarahkan tangannya pada Miku.  
Miku berhasil menghindar, namun sayang, ia tidak mengira bahwa mantra yang dilepaskan akan terus mengikutinya. “Haa!” kilatan cahaya mengenai pelipis Miku. Kepala gadis malang itu terbentur batang pohon dan ia hilang kesadaran.  
“HEI!! Mikuuu!” Len mengayunkan akar pohon itu sekuat tenaga yang ia punya agar bisa sampai lebih cepat.  
“Hahaha. Indah bukan? Sekarang kita bisa berdiskusi sampai Putri bangun, atau mungkin tidak sama sekali. Hahahaha!” pria tua itu merentangkan kedua tangannya sambil tertawa.  
“Jaga mulut mu orang tua!!” berayun dengan kencang Len lompat dan menyeimbangkan diinya di atas rantung pohon yang tebal itu. Sesekali ia menengok keatas memeriksa keadaan Miku. Matanya berapi-api. Tidak pernah ia bertemu orang yang lebih menjengkelkan selain adiknya. Kali ini, ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Pria misterius itu berbalik, tersenyum menunggu langkah Len selanjutnya.  
“Hmh.. ayo. Tunjukan kemampuanmu.” Pria itu berdiri menghadap Len dengan tenang.  
“....”  
“Oh, tidak bisa ya? Hahahaha! Dasar lemah!” jenggot putihnya tertiup angin sesekali. Ia mengambil langkah perlahan menuju sasarannya.  
“Begini saja. Kamu serahkan tuan putri dan kita akan selesai sekarang. Bagaimana?”  
Len mengatur nafasnya. Ia mengunci kedua pandangannya pada setiap gerakan pria tua itu. memikirkan tindakan terbaik. Sejauh ini pria itu belum tahu Len adalah pengendali api. Ia masih mengira Len sama seperti penduduk desa air lainnya.  
“Hahaha.. ternyata memang lebih lemah. Dengar baik-baik, bocah kuning. Urusan ini sama sekali ga ada hubungannya denganmu. Ada dua pilihan. Pergi sekarang dan tinggalkan putri. Atau. Berubah jadi krisal disini sama seperti unicorn lainnya.” Satu langkah lagi dan pria itu sudah ada di depan Len.  
“Oh. Gitu?” ia tersenyum. “Oke, aku akan pergi, kalau kau bisa bunuh aku. Disini!” Len berjongkok dengan cepat lalu menedang kedua kaki pria itu sekuatnya hingga ia terjatuh tersangkut diantara akar gantung.  
“Kuang ajar! Akan ku bunuh kau sekarang juga!” tembakan demi tembakan mengenai badan pohon , meninggalkan bekas pada batang pohon yang bersih itu. Len berhasil menghindar, dengan cepat ia mengambil akar terdekat dan memanjat menuju tempat Miku. Sesekali bergelantung ke akar lain untuk menghindari tembakan kristal. Sesaat ia tiba di atas, Miku hanya tergelatak lemah disana, darah segar mengalir dari pelipisnya. Tangan Len bergetar, ia berusaha mencari denyut nadi diantara leher dan ergelangan tangan Miku, sesekali daun kering yang terkena serangan pria misterius itu berjatuhan diantara mereka. Pikirannya tidak bisa bekerja dengan baik, yang bisa ia pikirkan hanya membawa Miku turun dengan selamat dari pohon ini tanpa terkena serangan. Tapi disatu sisi, pria itu akan selalu mengincar Miku kemanapun gadis itu pergi.

“Pengecut huh?! Hahahaha! Sudah selesai?” Pria itu muncul dari balik batang pohon. Melihat Miku yang tergeletak dan Len yang kehabisan akal. Ia tersenyum bangga dan berbalik badan. “Hahaha, dengar ini bocah.” Ia meneluarkan bola kaca dari balik jubah panjangnya. “Sepanjang hidupku. Menjadi ahli pengendali air adalah mimipi terbesarku.” Ia menoleh pada Len masih dalam keadaan yang sama. “Kau tahu? Hari ini adalah kari keberuntunganmu! Kau akan melihat pemimpin baru pengendali air yang lebih hebat dari pada gadis itu!” Lanjutnya menunjuk pada Miku. Len tidak terdiam. Pria itu berjalan melewati Len dan Miku sambil memegang bola kaca ditangan kirinya. “Dengan ini, aku tidak akan terkalahkan. Yah, setidaknya itu yang disampaikan seorang bajak laut.” Kembali menatap dua remaja tak berdaya didepannya. “Baiklah, ada kalimat terakhir?” tambahnya.  
Mata biru laut Len memandang wajah Miku. Mengenggam tangan gadis itu sesaat kemudian mengendongnya dengan kedua tangannya. “Hmhh Ahahaha..” Len tertawa. “Kau tahu? Gadis ini. Hanya umpan. Sekarang ga ada gunanya lagi. Hahahaha..” ia berbalik badan. Pria itu mengerutkan dahinya sementara Len terus melanjutan kalimatnya. “Karena yang aku incar sekarang.. benda itu” saat itu juga Len menjatuhkan Miku tanpa melihatnya lagi, ia berjalan menuju pria itu dengan cepat. Rambut kuning keemasan miliknya tertiup angin dan sebagian menutupi wajahnya. Mendorong tubuhnya hingga terjatuh. Lelaki itu tidak dapat mencegah dorongan Len itu. “Sial, siapa bocah ini, melemparkan seorang putri dan kini mengincar bola kaca milikku, apa motivasi dia sebenarnya?” katanya dalam hati. Lelaki itu tersangkut di antara akar pohon yang lebat. “Sialll, kakiku tersangkut!” ia tidak bisa menggerakan kakinya. “Hahaha.. menyedihkan.” Len menatap lelaki itu dari batang pohon tempat ia berhasil menahan dirinya dari akar gantung. Tatapannya berapi-api. Ia menarik pedang miliknya, mulai menghampiri lelaki itu yang masih berusaha melepaskan lilitan dari kakinya. “Hei, kakek tua, kau lihat badan miku dibawah sana?” Pria itu melihat kebawah. Miku terbaring tak berdaya dibawah sana. Rambut indahnya berantakan, kepalanya menghadap ke tanah. Terlihat cairan berwarna merah disekelilng tubuh mungil itu. “Sebentar lagi, kakek juga bisa ada disana Hahahaha!” Len tertawa “Sekarang, pilih bola kaca, atau nyawa?” tambah Len sambil mengarahkan pedangnya tepat dileher pria paruh baya itu.


	8. Pegasus

Pegasus

Samar-samar ada sebuah suara yang memanggilku. Namun saat aku membuka mataku, hanya cahaya putih yang begitu terang disekelilingku. Aku pandangi kedua tanganku, rambutku pun masih berwarna tosca. “Dimana sebenarnya aku?” kataku dalam hati. Aku masih berusaha mengingat kembali apa yang telah terjadi. “Tuan putri.. “ Ah suara itu lagi. Aku berdiri. Dengan semua keberanianku, aku bejalan kearah cahaya yang paling terang. 

Aku terdiam kaku bagaikan patung. Apa yang aku lihat benar-benar berbeda dengan apa yang aku lihat sebelumnya. “Tidak mungkin” aku berkata dengan suara terpelan, bahkan hampir tidak terdengar. Hamparan padang rumput yang hijau nan indah serta pepohonan yang tumbuh sangat subur, suara air terjun menderu dari kejauhan, kupu-kupu dengan bentuk dan warna yang belum pernah aku lihat sebelumnya beterbangan dengan bebasnya. Semua yang aku lihat tampak asing bagiku, bahkan hampir seperti mimpi. Tidak terlau panas ataupun terlalu dingin, suhu yang sangat nyaman untuk menjadi tempat tinggal. Ku gelengakan kepalaku berkali-kali, berusaha memastikan semua yang kulihat adalah nyata. “Tuan putri..” lagi-lagi, suara yang lembut tapi tegas terus memanggilku. Tapi tidak ada siapapun disekelilingku. Aku hanya bisa teringat akan seseorang yang selalu menemaniku sejauh ini.  
“Len?”  
“Bukan, Tuan Putri.”  
“Lalu kamu siapa? Kenapa kamu bisa tahu siapa aku?” aku memandang ke atas. Daguku tidak bisa tertutup. Langit ini, bukan langit yang selalu aku lihat setiap hari.  
“Akan saya jelaskan secepatnya, Tuan Putri. Tapi saya mohon sebelumnya agar Tuan Putri dapat naik ke kupu-kupu biru yang ada di dekat Tuan Putri untuk menuju istana.”  
“Naik kupu-kupu?” Hal ini terdengar aneh. Aku mencoba melihat sekelilingku.  
Bukan main anehnya tempat ini. Bagaimana bisa ada seekor kupu-kupu yang begitu besar seperti kereta kuda? Lalu aku bertanya kembali pada suara pria itu.  
“Kupu-kupu ini? Kamu yakin?”  
“Ya, Tuan Putri. Tidak perlu khawatir. Kami tidak bermaksud apapun, hanya saja kami sangat memerlukan bantuan Tuan Putri saat ini. Jadi, saya mohon agar—“  
“Oh, kalau begitu kenapa tidak dari tadi? Oke.” Aku tidak mungkin mengacuhkan seseorang yang dalam kesulitan. Apapun, siapapun itu, harus aku tolong. Aku merasa bersalah memotong pembicaraan pria itu, tapi aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi jika situasi mendesak.  
“Terima kasih, Tuan Putri, saya tunggu kedatangan Tuan Putri di kerajaan.” Dan itu adalah suara terakhir yang aku dengar setelah kupu-kupu besar ini mulai mengibaskan sayap indahnya.

Suara terompet samar-samar terdengar. Aku masih terbang bersama kupu-kupu besar ini, diantara benda putih melayang yang menyerupai awan, namun bukan awan. Bahkan aku bisa menyentuh dan mengambil bagian kecil dari benda putih lembut ini. Bendera dengan lambang bintang emas dan putih perlahan mulai terlihat jelas. Sungguh istana yang sangat indah. Dinding berlapis silver dengan hiasan permata biru, ditambah setiap pintu kaca yang terdapat pecahan emas disetiap sisinya. Bentuk istana ini hapir seperti istana pada umumnya, hanya saja terdapat empat bangunan yang meawakili empat elemen utama dengan masing-masing lambang elemen diatas puncak bangunan. Sementara, bangunan utama berbentuk segitiga yang terletak ditengah dan melayang dengan menawan terbalut diding pengaman besar. “Whoa.. belum pernah aku lihat istana seperti ini.” kata Miku mengagumi bangunan itu dari kejauhan. “Hanya orang-orang terpilih yang bisa berada ditempat ini, termasuk kamu, Tuan Putri” Kupu-kupu itu menjawab. “Kamu bisa ngomong juga?” Miku terkejut. “Tentu..” jawabnya santai “Pegangan yang erat Putri, sebentar lagi kita akan masuk distorsi ruang.” Tambahnya dengan menambah kecepatan terbangnya. “Distorsi apa?” belum sempat Miku menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kilauan cahaya warna- warni menerjang mereka, Miku tidak dapat berbuat banyak selain menutup kedua matanya, ia percaya sepenuhnya akan perkataan sang kupu-kupu. 

Udara terasa lebih ringan, tidak ada angin maupun kilauan cahaya yang menerjang mereka seperti sebelumnya. Miku membuka matanya, ia mendapati dirinya sudah berada di halaman utama istana, seorang diri. “Eh? Kupu-kupu? Kamu dimana?” Miku melihat sekeliling, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan binatang. Disekelilingnya hanya ada hamparan taman yang mengelilingi bangunan segitia itu dan pepohonan. “Hai, Putri!” seorang pria dengan rabut emas melambaikan tangan pada Miku. “Oh.. hai?” balas Miku dengan bingung. Ia belum pernah melihat pria ini, pakaiannya pun terlihat berbeda dengan para penduduk desa umumnya. Lelaki itu dibalut pakaian ksatira berwarna biru, senada dengan jubah yang ia pakai dan pengaman tangannya berwarna coklat keemasan. Ia terlihat seperti salah satu anggota kerajaan ternama. Miku mengamati penampilannya. “Hahaha, Putri pasti bingung. Nanti akan aku jelasin, tapi sekarang kita harus ketemu pangeran dulu. Mari.” Ia berjalan didepan Miku, tidak membiarkan Putri kerajaan Elaire itu bertanya sedikitpun. Dengan begitu, merka pun masuk ke istana.

“Selamat datang Tuan Putri..” “Ah.. Putri Miku!” “Tuan Putri..” begitulah sapan yang selalu Miku dengar dari para pelayan istana selama ia menuju ruang kerja pangeran yang tidak ia ketahui siapa. “Aku belum pernah ketemu mereka, tapi gimana mereka bisa tau kalau aku ini Putri?” Miku mulai mengajukan pertanyan. “Tentu saja, kamu punya tanda khusus yang cuma bisa diliat orang tertentu.” Ia berbalik dan mengedipkan matanya pada Miku. “Baiklah! Kita sampai.” Pintu besar berdiri didepan Miku. Setiap pinggir pintu terdapat ukuiran bunga mawar dan kelopak bunga dan tentu saja, masih didominasi oleh warna putih dan emas.   
Begitu Miku masuk kedalam ruangan, ia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit-langit ruang itu. Ke-empat elemen berputar disana dengan teratur, ruangan ini langsung menhadap taman bagian belakang istana. Hanya saja tidak ada tembok tebal yang menghalangi melainkan kaca transparan. Dibalik meja kerja tampak seseorang berdiri membelakangi Miku. Pria itu berlutut “Yang Mulia, Putri Miku sudah hadir.” Ia bangkit dari posisinya dan mengisyaratkan Miku untuk menemui sang Pangeran.   
“Tuan Putri, selamat datang.” Senyum yang begitu menenangkan menyapa Miku.  
“Suatu kehormatan bisa berada di istana yang megah ini, pangeran?” Miku memberi salam dan menatap kedua bola mata silver sang pangeran.  
“Niran.. namaku Niran. Tidak perlu terlalu formal, tapi Putri bisa panggil namaku sesuka hati.” Pangeran Niran berjalan dan menjabat tangan Miku.  
“Kalau begitu, panggil aku Miku oke? Ian?” Seperti biasa, kehadiran Miku membawa tawa setiap saat.  
“Hahaha belum pernah ada yang memanggilku dengan sebutan itu, tapi aku suka. Baiklah Miku, kita langsung ke topik utama aja ya?” jawab Ian.  
“Tentu..” Miku berjalan mengikuti Ian, sang pangeran yang terbalut pakaian serba putih dan jubah keemasan dengan bunga mawar merah pada bagian bawah jubahnya. Tangannya terbalut sarung tangan putih dengan lambang yang sama seperti pada bendera di puncak istana.

Miku duduk di sofa sementara pria berbaju biru menyiapkan teh dan Ian datang membawa kotak kecil berwarna coklat. “Pertama, aku harus meminta maaf terlebih dahulu karena sudah membawamu pada masalah yang cukup serius ini.” Ian menundukan kepalanya. “Karena itu, aku ingin memberimu salah satu benda milik kerajaan ini seperti yang tertulis pada legenda.” Tambahnya lalu menaruh kotak coklat itu di meja. “Jangan sungkan, aku tahu kalau kamu bukan orang jahat. Tapi apa maksudnya legenda dan benda kerajaan?” balas Miku. “Tempat ini berbeda dengan dunia yang kamu tinggali. Bisa dibilang, berbeda ruang. Dunia ini bersebelahan dengan duniamu, tapi hanya orang terpilih dan keturunan saja yang bisa masuk kesini.” Ian berhenti, memastikan bahwa Miku dapat memahaminya. Miku mengangguk, menunggu kelanjutan penjelasan Ian. “Seperti yang kamu lihat saat pertama masuk kedunia ini, ada air terjun bukan? Itu adalah gerbang antara dunia kami, manusia dengan kemampuan utnuk berubah wujud sempurna menjadi hewan, dengan duniamu, manusia seutuhya.” Pria berpakaian biru itu datang dengan membawa nampan penuh berisi teh dan kue. “Kamu kenal dia?” tanya Ian sambil mengarahkan pandangannya pada pria itu. “Dia Lucas, kupu-kupu yang kamu tumpangi.” Tambah Ian. Keduanya tersenyum. Miku menaruh tehnya “Kupu-kupu biru? Itu kamu?” tanya Miku tidak percaya. “Iya, betul Tuan Putri.” Deretan gigi putih menghiasi mulutnya. “Semua hewan yang kamu lihat tadi adalah manusia, bahkan sebaliknya.” Balas Ian. “Kalau Lucas itu kupu-kupu, kamu apa?” Miku menatap mata Ian penuh tanya. “Aku pegasus.” Jawabnya singkat. Gadis tosca itu tidak bisa menahan rahangnya yang terbuka. “Ga mungkin..” ia menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. “Sulit dipercaya, tapi aku pegasus betulan, iya kan Luca?” Lucas mengangguk kemudian berdiri dibelakang Ian. “Aku adalah anak kedua dari penerus kerajaan Wulfric, atau lebih dikenal kerajaan pegasus. Keberadaan kami sangat mempengaruhi manusia dengan niat jahat untuk menguasai dunia. Itu sebabnya, ayahku membuat dunia ini dan mendirikan kerajaan secara terpisah. “ Ian menjelaskan. “Sayangnya, sihirku sudah hampir mencapai batas untuk merubah para penduduk desa menjadi wujud binatang lain dan membangun dinding pengaman disekeliling istana maupun dunia ini. Seluruh keluarga dan kerabat terdekatku ditangkap dan diambil rohnya. Hanya aku dan Ian yang tersisa di dalam kerajaan ini.” Raut wajahnya mulai kehilangan warna. Lucas memberikan tepukan beberapa kali pada pundak Ian. “Mereka percaya, kalau roh pegasus bisa menambah kekuatan sihir buat orang yang berhasil bunuh pegasus. Mereka ga tahu kalau pegasus juga manusia. Secara ga langsung, mereka bunuh sesamanya sendiri.” Ian mengakhiri penjelasannya dan menatap Miku. “Oke, aku ngerti. Keadaan di sini ga beda jauh sama di desa Elaire. Khususnya buat desa petani air. Belakangan ini, udah ada empat orang warga desa yang jadi korban, termasuk sahabat aku dari kecil. Semua warga desa kira, ini gara-gara cahaya pegasus. Makanya aku turun tangan langsug buat nyelidikin kasus ini tanpa sepengetahuan Raja. Tapi, seudah aku denger semua cerita kamu, aku tahu apa yang sebenernya warga desa lihat—“ Ian dan Miku menjawab bersamaan “Kilat.” Keduanya mengangguk. “Aku yakin, karena jarak terlalu jauh, para petani hanya terkena sedikit dari dampak elemen itu. Tatapan kosong, suhu tubuh yang turun drastis, tidak salah lagi ini pasti yang terjadi pada keluarga dan kerabatmu.” Miku menambahkan dengan yakin. “Kamu benar, beberapa kali aku sempat melihat merasa ada kilatan cahaya, tapi auranya berbeda. Penuh kegelapan.” Jawab Ian. “Kalau begitu, beritahu aku, berapa lama tubuh mereka bertahan tanpa ada roh didalamnya?” lanjut Miku. “Oh, aku lupa memberitahumu, pegasus immortal. Kami tidak bisa mati selalipun roh kami telah diambil. Tapi, jika terlalu lama berada di luar tubuh, roh kami bisa kehilangan jati dirinya dan tidak bisa kembali. Karena pegasus harus punya hati yang bersih dan niat yang tulus.” Ian menegaskan. “Dan, Putri bisa lihat itu dari matanya. Pegasus yang benar-benar murni punya mata kaya Pangeran. Sedangkan aku, yang berada dalam pengaruh sihir, warna asli matak akan berkilauan diantara warna mataku yang sekarang.” Lucas memperlihatkan matanya. Sesekali warna biru laut pada bola matanya berpadu dengan warna silver seperti mata Ian. Miku mengangguk “Kalau begitu, kita bisa susun rencana sekarang?” Ian dan Lucas sepakat dan mereka memulai pembicaraan panjang mereka.

“Satu pertanyaanku.” Miku berhenti melihat peta yang terpampang di atas meja. “Aku yang ada disini itu roh, atau badan aku ikut juga?” ide-ide mulai bermunculan dibenak Miku. “Roh. Tubuhmu masih ada di batang pohon itu. Tapi jangan khawatir, kami bisa atur waktu.” Jawab Ian. “Hmm..” Miku menaruh tangan di pipinya. “Aku ada ide, tapi ini sedikit beresiko.” Lucas memecah suasana. “Apa itu?” mata Miku tertuju pada Lucas. “Aku bisa atur waktu buat kembaliin Putri ke badannya sementara Pangeran bawa roh Putri ke pohon pakai gelembung pengaman yang sama kaya di istana ini supaya aura kalian berdua ga ketahuan sama musuh..” Miku menyela “—terus, kamu sendiri gimana?” Lucas tersenyum. “Tidak perlu khawatir, Putri. Aku juga bakal ikut dalem gelembung itu, tapi seudah roh Putri kembali, aku dan Pangeran akan pisah. Pangeran bisa ambil jeda waktu buat berubah jadi pegasus, sementara aku jadi kupu-kupu.” Lucas kembali berhenti. “Hmm.. sejauh ini masuk akal, ada lagi?” tanya Ian. “Resikonya, kalau kita gagal. Musuh bisa ambil roh kita berdua, dan nyawa Putri juga dalam bahaya.” Tambah Lucas. Miku berdiri dan mulai menyampaikan idenya.

“Semua rencana pasti ada resiko. Kita bisa meminimalisir resiko itu.” Miku mengulurkan tangannya keatas. Menunjuk pada elemen miliknya. Elemen air. “Untuk urusan waktu dan lainnya, aku percayakan pada kalian, karena itu diluar kemampuanku. Tapi, kalau aku udah kembali ke duniaku. Aku bisa pakai elemen air aku disana.” Miku tersenyum.  
“Kalian ingat, aku ga sendiri di atas pohon. Aku pergi bareng Len, walaupun aku belum tau sebenernya dia siapa, tapi aku percaya sama dia. Dan aku yakin, kalau waktu yang Lucas buat itu pas, Len masih ada di depan badan aku.” sambung Miku. “Kalau kemampuanmu itu bisa mempengaruhi pikiran Len, aku mohon supaya kamu buat Len datang ke arah aku sambil angkat aku sedikit lebih deket sama mukanya.” Saat keduanya mendengar Miku berkata demikian, mereka langsung menanyaka pertanyaa yang sama “Muka? Buat apa?!” kata mereka serempak. 

“Hei, tenang dong! Jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh!” Muka Miku memerah “Aku bakal minta Len buat lempar aku.” Lucas tidak sengaja menyemburkan teh miliknya. Beruntung semburannya tidak mengenai peta maupun Ian. “PUTRI?!” Ia meletakan cangkir tehnya dengan cepat.

“Putri! Aku ga rela kalau permintaan Putri kayak gitu! Kita masih ada cara lain kan?!” Lucas memandang Miku tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun.

“Lucas, tenang dulu.. pasti Miku ada alesannya sendiri, iya kan Miku?” Ian berusaha menenangkan temannya.

“I—iya, tenang, tenang,. Ehm. Oke aku lanjut. Len bakal lempar aku yang pura-pura ga sadar. Ian, kamu siap-siap di bawah buat nangkep aku. Kalau bisa cari spot yang kamu bisa terbang bebas dan masih ada di dalam gelembung itu. Lucas, kamu bantu Len buat rebut benda yang ada dimusuh. Tapi jangan lupa buat bikin kloningan badan aku. Supaya, musuh percaya kalau aku udah mati. Sampai sini, gimana?” Miku menyelesaikan idenya.

“Kamu yakin ini bakal berhasil?” Ian bertanya pada Miku.

“Iya.. aku yakin. Banyak orang yang menaruh harapan di pundak kita. Walaupun ini kedengarannya sedikit diluar kemampuan manusia, tapi aku yakin kalau kita kerja sama pasti rencana ini berhasil.” Jawab Miku dengan yakin.

“Sempurna. Itu jawaban yang aku harapin dari seorang putri. Kalau gitu, kita tunggu apa lagi? Kita siap-siap 20 menit lalu kita semua berangkat ke gerbang utama, oke?” dan dengan begitu, ketiganya mempersiapkan diri sebaik mungkin. Rencana untuk membawa kembali kedamaian antara dunia manusia dan pegasus ada di tangan mereka.

Sesaat sebelum mereka berangkat, Ian meminta mereka untuk berkumpul sebentar. “Miku, Lucas.. aku akan pakai telepati untuk berbicara dengan kalian, jadi kita tidak perlu berteriak-teriak.” Ian mengulurkan kedua tangannya keatas dan kain putih mengelilingi mereka bertiga lalu menghilang. Ian berubah wujud menjadi pegasus yang sangat memesona, sementara Lucas kembali menjadi kupu-kupu. Perjalanan mereka menuju dunia manusia pun dimulai.


End file.
